Il fallait que je choisisse, non ?
by Dream's steam
Summary: Steve et Tony se tournent autour depuis un moment, et une maladresse de Thor finira par accélérer les choses. Maintenant, Steve et Tony sont heureux ensemble, et malgré les difficultés de la vie et leurs épreuves passées, tout ira mieux, car ils sont là l'un pour l'autre. Fin de l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, bonjour Bucky. (Bucky/Steve/Tony, mais les premiers chapitres sont Stony)
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Alors je sais pas trop quoi dire, mise à part que c'est ma première fanfic sur l'univers Marvel que je poste, et sûrement pas la dernière, et que la longueur des chapitre sera loin d'être stable : ce chapitre est plutôt long, mais le suivant le sera beaucoup moins, et celui d'après (qui n'est qu'à l'état de shéma dans ma tete mais sera peu-être déjà finit ce soir) sera plus long.

Bref, vous avez compris, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de régulier, sauf pour les publications : environ une fois par mois, peut etre un peu plus, je ne sais pas encore :D

Bonne lecture, et pourquoi pas me laisser une review pour m'encourager et donner votre avis ?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il fallait que je choisisse, non ?

Après les quelques mois suivants l'installation des Avengers dans la tour Stark, désormais renommée la tour des Avengers, il devint évident pour toute l'équipe, même Thor qui n'était pas souvent là, que Steve et Tony avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Le blond passait tout son temps libre avec l'inventeur dans son labo, et ce dernier commençait à écouter le super soldat. En effet, Tony mangeait au moins une fois par jour et ne restait que rarement plus de deux jours sans dormir, ce qui était une sacrée victoire, d'après Pepper et Rhodey, qui étaient malheureusement pour l'une en voyage d'affaire en Asie et pour l'autre en service militaire en Afrique, incapable de visiter avant quelques mois encore.

Même Bruce ne pouvait que rarement entrer dans l'atelier du génie, alors il n'avait pas été difficile de déduire que Steve avait une place importante dans le cœur de Tony pour y avoir accès aussi souvent, pour avoir eu sa confiance si rapidement, et pour réussir à lui faire prendre un minimum soin de lui.

C'était simple, avant Steve, Tony se détruisait un plus chaque jour. Après Steve, Tony se détruisait un peu moins chaque jour.

Durant les soirées film, le blond s'installait dans un canapé un peu en retrait, mais qui lui permettait de voir toute la pièce, et Tony trouvait toujours une excuse pour venir s'installer près de lui. Le brun finissait pas s'endormir et, sans vraiment y penser, Steve passait sa main dans ses mèches sombres et soyeuses. Parfois, bien plus rarement, le super soldat s'endormait avant Tony, et ce dernier, sans vraiment y penser, collait son oreille contre le torse du blond endormit, laissant le battement fort et régulier le bercer.

Tout le monde avait arrêté de compter les matins ou les deux se réveillaient enlacés sur le canapé et s'éloignaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Au début, Clint se moquait doucement et Natasha arborait un discret sourire qui signifiait qu'elle savait parfaitement bien ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, bien mieux que les principaux concernés.

Et un jour, Thor n'avait pas réussi à se retenir malgré les avertissements des deux espions : (« Non Thor, tu ne dois rien leur dire, tu dois laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes ou tu risques de tout gâcher, compris ? »)

C'était l'un de ces lendemains matin de soirée film. Steve enlaçait Tony dans son sommeil, et le brun, loin de paraître inconfortable, avait la tête contre la poitrine du blond, un faible sourire paisible aux lèvres.

Le génie se réveilla en premier, son estomac l'informant que l'odeur du petit déjeuné que quelqu'un était sûrement en train de préparer dans la cuisine l'avait réveillé. Il n'osa cependant pas bouger, il n'avait pas envie que ce moment cesse. Là, dans les bras de Steve, il avait l'impression que le tourbillon terrifiant de sa vie s'arrêtait, et le laissait respirer. Il se sentait comme s'il avait marché des kilomètres à travers une tempête de neige avant de trouver un abri au chaud et qui le protège du vent. Il se sentait en sécurité.

Le battement lent et régulier du cœur du super soldat s'accéléra pourtant quelques minutes plus tard, et Tony senti les muscles sous lui se tendre. Que pensait le blond ? Avait-il peur de le réveiller, lui aussi ? Ou bien se demandait-il comment se débarrasser de lui sans le vexer ?

Il décida qu'il avait bien trop peur de la réponse pour attendre et voir, et ouvrit les yeux avant de commencer à bouger. Steve ouvrit aussitôt ses bras et l'inventeur se leva immédiatement, se dirigeant vers la cuisine sans un regard en arrière. Un point dans sa poitrine le faisait souffrir et il ressentait le besoin de retourner auprès du blond dans ce canapé, tout contre lui, comme un assoiffé ressent le besoin de se désaltérer.

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées étranges auxquelles il ne souhaitait absolument pas réfléchir. Mais quand il tendit la main pour attraper une tasse, une main, bien plus large que la sienne, lui présenta une tasse de café fumante. Le brun leva les yeux après avoir pris la tasse, pour tomber sans surprise dans ceux saphirs d'un certain dieu Asgardien.

« Ami Stark, pourquoi n'avouez-vous pas votre affection à Captain America ? »

La tasse explosa au sol. Bruce, qui mangeait tranquillement ses céréales, s'étouffa. Natasha et Clint grognèrent en cœur.

Et bien sûr, ce fut le moment que choisit un certain super soldat pour entrer dans la cuisine, se frottant les yeux encore emplis de sommeil. Il contempla la tasse explosée, les joues cramoisies de Tony, Bruce qui continuait de tousser, et les deux espions qui faisaient la tête, l'air résignés.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Thor lui coupa la parole.

« Et toi, capitaine de l'Amérique, pourquoi n'avoues-tu pas tes sentiments à l'homme de fer ? »

Bruce s'étrangla de plus belle et, tout en donnant à Thor le regard le plus noir et menaçant de l'univers, Natasha lui tapa gentiment le dos. Clint quant à lui avait exactement la tête d'un enfant de huit ans devant lequel on s'amuserait à manger du gâteau au chocolat. En gros, il était frustré. Très frustré. C'est qu'il avait prévu quelque chose pour enfin mettre les deux idiots actuellement rouges tomate ensemble, et Thor avait tout gâché.

Thor, pour sa part, ne semblait pas vraiment remarquer ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce, attendant une, ou plutôt deux réponses, un large sourire naïf et enfantin au visage. Parfois on jurerait qu'il le fait exprès. Ou peut-être qu'il le fait vraiment exprès.

Les deux tomates bafouillèrent chacun leur tour une excuse bidon avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Steve pour courir et penser à tout sauf à la question de Thor, et Tony pour aller inventer un truc, n'importe quoi qui lui fasse oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Ooooooooo

Pendant qu'il courait à une vitesse rapide mais régulière, tournant autour de son parc favori, très calme à cette heure, Steve réfléchit.

Il avait remarqué le rapprochement entre lui et Tony depuis qu'il avait emménagé à la tour Avengers. Il aimait comment il se sentait quand leurs mains s'effleuraient, il aimait tenir le brun dans ses bras et passer sa main dans ses mèches bien plus douces qu'il n'y parait durant les soirées film. Quand l'inventeur lui souriait d'un de ses si rares vrais sourires, ceux qu'il ne réservait qu'à Pepper ou Rhodey, ou plus exceptionnellement Bruce, et que Steve plongeait son regard dans les orbes chocolat du génie, un sentiment disparu depuis longtemps montait en lui. Mais juste au moment où il commençait à penser, à espérer que peut-être… Peut-être un jour lui et Tony pourraient être quelque chose… Il se rappelait.

Le froid, le vent.

Un train lancé à pleine vitesse et un wagon au mur défoncé.

Un regard bleu suppliant. Une main tendue vers la sienne toute aussi désespérément tendue.

Un craquement terrible, et enfin, deux cris se joignant à l'unisson, se révoltant contre l'injustice en cœur, criant leur douleur et leur terreur.

Et le calme qui revient brusquement, tout aussi vite que la silhouette de la personne la plus importante de sa vie s'évanouit, happée par le vide.

Après La Chute, il y eut une sorte d'enveloppe froide qui enferma son cœur, le torturant un peu plus à chaque fois que le visage familier et la voix tant aimée revenaient assaillir ses rêves, qu'il soit endormi ou éveillé.

Et puis il y avait eu l'avion, et les bombes à l'intérieur. Oh, il aurait sûrement pu trouver un autre moyen, il y avait toujours plusieurs solutions. Il avait juste pensé que celle-ci serait définitivement la meilleure. Après tout, il n'aurait plus à souffrir, ainsi. Le monde était vraiment insupportable sans lui.

Il ne s'attendait pas à se réveiller. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit regretter de ne pas s'être tout simplement mit une balle dans la tête. Mais il décida de se battre, d'attendre, juste pour voir, juste comme ça.

L'espoir est un doux poison bien dur à tuer.

Mais l'espoir est aussi l'antidote à toute douleur du cœur, et la force qui permet à n'importe qui de continuer à avancer, de ne pas abandonner. L'espoir est ce qui lui permis de penser que peut-être qu'un matin, il allait se lever et passer une journée hors du commun, où de bonnes choses arriveraient.

Et il eut raison, et le doux poison fut son antidote. Il rencontra Tony Stark.

Au départ, il fut heureux, car Howard avait un fils, et que son fils serait sûrement comme Howard : courageux intelligent et de bonne compagnie.

Quand il le rencontra enfin, il se rendit compte de son erreur. Cet homme brun n'était pas courageux, il était téméraire et imprudent, presque suicidaire. Il n'était pas intelligent, son génie dépassait de loin celui de son père. Et il n'était sûrement pas de bonne compagnie, provocateur et sarcastique comme il l'était.

Il n'était rien comme son père et cela fit mal à Steve, car oui, il s'attendait à une réplique presque parfaite d'Howard, pas à l'ombre d'un homme enfouie sous un comportement immature, téméraire et irrespectueux. Et il était conscient d'avoir trop espéré, mais Tony ne ressemblait à son père que physiquement, et c'était le pire.

Ensuite, Steve appris à connaître Tony, et il réalisa son erreur. L'homme ne se battait pas pour lui, mais pour ceux qu'il aime, et pour protéger ce qui lui semble juste. Il s'en voulait d'avoir autrefois vendu des armes plus meurtrières les unes que les autres par milliers, et il avait tendance à oublier de prendre soin de lui. Mais Steve ne pouvait rien faire depuis sa résidence au SHIELD, et de toute façon Tony ne voulait sûrement rien avoir de plus que nécessaire à faire avec lui.

Et il y eut la bataille de New-York.

Et Steve su alors à quel point il s'était trompé quand il avait craché à Tony que la seule chose pour laquelle il se bat vraiment est lui-même. Il fonçait vers le portail, la bombe atomique avec lui, et il ne disait rien. Mais il allait revenir, pas vrai ?

Bien sûr qu'il allait revenir.

L'explosion illumina l'espace de l'autre côté du portail. S'ils ne le fermaient pas maintenant, l'explosion, et pire, ce qui venait avec, les radiations, atteindraient New-York.

Alors il ordonna, une douleur insupportable logée dans sa poitrine, à Natasha de fermer le portail.

Mais Il y avait toujours une chance, non ? Peut-être que Tony…

Et oh, son of a gun, cette tête brûlée l'avait fait. Il l'avait fait !

La joie l'emplit tout entier, lui donnant envie de voler et de crier de joie.

Mais ensuite, il devint clair qu'Iron man chutait.

Et il n'eut jamais autant envie de pouvoir voler et le sauver, et il voulait crier, il voulait tellement crier, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche, il était paralysé.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'était : Pas encore, pas encore, s'il vous plaît pas encore !

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était un mélange de blanc, de noir et de gris, et les visages de Tony et Bucky qui s'alternaient, il voyait Bucky tomber à la place de Tony, et Tony disparaître dans le vide là ou son partenaire de toujours avait disparu tant d'années auparavant.

Et quand il reprit ses esprits et accouru là où Hulk avait déposé l'homme de fer, quand il devint clair que Tony ne respirait plus, il souffla, si bas que personne ne l'entendit : « Pas encore. »

Il baissa la tête, sentant l'enveloppe glacée reprendre lentement mais sûrement le contrôle sur son cœur, comme tant d'années auparavant. Comme avant Tony.

Hulk rugit, et Tony reprit soudainement vie.

Et alors que le brun se mettait à parler, encore et encore, les mots n'atteignirent pas les oreilles du super soldat.

« Tony. » Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé que quand les orbes chocolat se fixèrent sur lui et que le bruit constant de la voix de génie cessa.

« Oui, Cap ? »

« TU AS FAILLI MOURIR ! À QUOI EST-CE QUE TU PENSAIS !? »

« À sauver des gens. C'est ce qu'on fait tous, nan ? J'ai juste rempli ma part du travail. »

Steve ne répondit pas. Bouillonnant d'une colère qu'il ne comprenait pas, il se leva et quitta les lieux.

Ce soir-là, Tony insista pour que les Avengers dorment dans la tour. Personne ne protesta, tous bien trop épuisés par la bataille pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Ils s'écroulèrent tous sur les matelas que Thor et Steve avaient installés à l'étage le moins endommagé de la tour sous les directives du génie.

Au bout de cinq minutes, ils étaient tous endormis.

Steve se mit aussitôt à rêver.

Un enfant au sourire le plus brillant du monde, aux yeux chaleureux comme un ciel d'été et aux cheveux noirs.

Des jeux, des promesses, un bonheur insouciant.

Le temps qui passe, et toujours ce sourire, ces cheveux sombres, ces yeux azur, vêtus d'un uniforme militaire.

Un compliment, puis deux, puis trois, et bien plus.

Et un jour, dans l'intimité d'un lit sentant le sommeil et la sécurité, un baiser. Puis deux, trois, et tant d'autres.

Ce sourire, seule constante de sa vie, et la joie de le voir, encore et encore, chaque jour qui passe.

Et puis le sérum, le sauvetage, le feu, la poutre qui manqua d'entrainer le brun dans les flammes, des mètres plus bas.

Le train. Le froid. Le vent et la hauteur vertigineuse.

La neige, le blanc, le noir de la paroi à laquelle l'amour de sa vie s'accroche, le noir de ses cheveux, le bleu désespéré de ses yeux.

Un craquement, deux cris poussés à l'unissons et résonnent encore dans son cœur.

Et soudainement une armure rouge et or qui tombe du ciel à toute vitesse et un silence terrifiant.

Steve se réveilla en sursaut, les échos de cris datant de dizaines d'années auparavant résonnant dans sa tête. Secoué et couvert de sueur, il se leva pour partir à la recherche de la cuisine, espérant y trouver un peu de lait. Bucky lui servait toujours un verre de lait après un cauchemar, se rappela-t-il, le cœur serré.

Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir son cauchemar de la tête et, ne trouvant pas la cuisine, il se laissa glisser contre le mur le plus proche et ramena ses genoux contre lui, vaincu.

Il resta comme ça un moment, le regard perdu, ne pensant à rien, vidé.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et en une inspiration, ce fut comme s'il savait à nouveau comment ressentir. Il leva les yeux, se tendant, prêt à combattre, avant de reconnaître Tony.

Mais au lieu de reprendre une attitude pacifique, il passa de défensif à agressif et se leva d'un bond.

Tony demanda d'une voix plus douce que d'ordinaire, confus :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cap ? »

« Connard ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça ! » Steve ne pensait pas, ne se contrôlait pas, les mots sortaient seuls de sa bouche, émotions à l'état brut.

Tony fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

« Te faire… Quoi ? »

« Tomber ! MOURIR ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! PAS TOI AUSSI ! »

Et sur ce, Steve se jeta sur le brun, les emmenant tous deux à terre. Il lui agrippa le t-shirt et murmura rageusement :

« Tu n'as pas le droit, tu n'as pas le droit t'entend ? Tu peux pas me laisser. Tu es tout ce qui me reste à part l'équipe, tu… » Sa voix se brisa, et il sentit de l'eau goutter sur ses mains et mouiller le t-shirt du génie. Et pourquoi ses yeux brulaient, au fait ?

Tony souffla, pas effrayé le moins du monde par leur position, faisant sûrement confiance au Captain pour pas le tuer, quand le problème ici était qu'il avait failli mourir.

« Tu pleures ? »

Steve se tendit à la réalisation. Aussitôt, il se releva et s'éloigna de Tony, lui tournant le dos.

« Non. » Merde. Sa voix était bien trop rauque pour paraître normale, et puis c'était trop tard, il l'avait vu. Qu'allait-il dire, maintenant ? Captain America ne pleure pas. Jamais !

« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? » Steve ne sera jamais assez reconnaissant envers l'inventeur pour ne pas avoir insisté à propos de ses larmes. Captain America ne pleure pas. Captain America ne montre pas ses faiblesses.

« Mauvais rêve. »

« Tu veux raconter ? » Normalement, Steve ne dirait rien. Normalement, il dirait gentiment mais fermement à la personne, qui qu'elle soit, de se mêler de ses affaires. Mais à Bucky, à Bucky il raconterait. Mais Bucky était parti, et depuis longtemps, et même si normalement il ne dirait rien… Rien n'était normal dans cette situation. Il se tourna après avoir séché ses larmes. Dans la lumière lunaire, La silhouette de Tony se découpait.

« J'ai rêvé de celui qui fut mon meilleur ami, la seule constante dans ma vie depuis l'enfance, et aussi mon… Euh… » Le blond rougit. Qu'allait dire Tony de lui s'il…

« Petit ami ? T'as pas à avoir peur de dire ce genre de chose maintenant, tu sais. Bienvenue dans le futur. Bien que j'aimerais être là quand certains homophobes fans de Captain America de ma connaissance apprendront que tu aimes les hommes. »

Un silence suivit les paroles du milliardaire. Steve pensait.

Alors, c'était aussi simple que ça, à cette époque ? Non, peut-être pas avec tout le monde, mais en tous cas, il pouvait être sûr que c'était ok de parler de ça avec Tony, maintenant.

« O-oui. C'était mon petit ami. Au début, je rêvais de souvenirs d'enfances, de moments heureux passés avec lui. Et puis j'ai rêvé du train. I-il… Il est tombé d'un train durant une mission, Tony. Il… Je n'ai pas réussi à le rattraper. » Steve serra les dents avant d'ajouter 'tout est de ma faute' car Tony n'avait pas à savoir qu'il était rongé par la culpabilité depuis tout ce temps. Captain America ne montre pas ses faiblesses.

Mais Tony semblait lire ses pensée (ou juste son visage) car il demanda doucement :

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, n'est-ce pas ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le blond se battait pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient une nouvelle fois de tomber. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il parlait de tout ça avec quelqu'un, et l'autre personne était Peggy. Mais Captain America ne pleure pas, Captain America ne montre pas ses faiblesses.

« C'est pas une honte de pleurer, Steve. » Le blond, surpris, arrêta de penser un instant et releva la tête pour regarder Tony dans les yeux.

L'inventeur avait une expression d'une douceur que Steve ne lui avait jamais vue.

Le brun éleva les bras dans une invitation hésitante à un câlin. Il avait le visage crispé, comme s'il était sûr de se faire rejeter et attendait un coup, ou quelque chose du genre.

Mais au lieu de le frapper ou le rejeter, Steve fit quelques pas, comblant la distance qui le séparait du génie, et se laissa enlacer, fondant soudainement en larmes, pleurant pour toutes les fois il se l'était interdit, pleurant de soulagement pour ne pas avoir perdu le brun durant la dernière bataille comme il l'avait cru de si longs et agonisants instants.

Ils glissèrent sur le sol au bout d'un moment, Tony murmurant des paroles rassurantes qui n'avaient aucun sens et lui caressant doucement le dos. Il ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée de réconforter quelqu'un, peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais fait (ou très peu) dans sa vie, mais Steve s'en fichait complètement. La main finit cependant pas cesser de bouger, les mots rassurant se tarirent, et un doux ronflement les remplacèrent. Steve sourit tendrement à travers ses yeux encore mouillés de larmes. Il se leva, et porta Tony jusqu'au lit commun, avant de s'allonger à côté de lui et de s'endormir aussitôt d'un sommeil sans rêves.

À partir du lendemain, les Avengers emménagèrent un à un dans la tour, Steve le premier, puis Clint et Natasha, Thor, et enfin Bruce, qui se fit pratiquement trainer à l'intérieur par Tony, qui était plus qu'agacé par la réserve du scientifique.

Steve aimait vraiment passer du temps avec Tony, et saisissait chaque occasion de passer du temps avec l'inventeur. Chaque prétexte était bon pour descendre à l'atelier : poser une question sur le bouclier, demander des renseignements sur la portée des explosions des flèches de Clint, amener de la nourriture, demander (souvent en vain) au génie de dormir…

Le blond finit par ne même plus chercher de prétexte. Il descendait, tout simplement, et écoutait Tony parler à propos de ce qu'il est en train de faire, lui expliquer quelque chose de complexe avec des mots encore plus complexes… Et Steve se laissait bercer par la voix du brun, calmé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin aperçu un phare après une éternité de dérive dans la tempête.

Cette habitude durait depuis plusieurs mois, et d'autres petites choses s'étaient ajoutées. Durant les soirées film, Tony s'était progressivement assis de plus en plus proche de Steve, jusqu'à ce que Tony remplace le fauteuil où Steve s'asseyait toujours car il offrait une vue d'ensemble de la pièce par un canapé pour deux personnes, et décide que la deuxième personne à l'utiliser était lui, car c'était son canapé après tout, et que lui aussi aimait bien cette place, alors Steve n'avait qu'à partager.

Le matin suivant les soirées film, ils se réveillaient enlacés, la tête de Tony reposant sur le torse de Steve, les bras du blond entourés autour de l'inventeur. Ils se séparaient dès leur réveil et sans un mot, et n'y faisaient jamais allusion, tout comme le reste de l'équipe faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Sauf que ce matin-là, Thor avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de poser cette question.

Steve secoua la tête, exaspéré. Cela devait bien faire deux heures qu'il courrait, et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, maintenant que la bombe avait été lâchée.

Son téléphone choisit ce moment-là pour sonner.

« Allo ? »

« Steve. On a un problème. »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tony cru mourir de gêne quand Steve entra dans la pièce et que Thor lui posa la question à lui aussi. Il battit en retraite dans son atelier dès qu'il le pu et tenta de travailler, d'inventer, de fabriquer, de réparer, mais rien n'y fit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser. Au bout d'une heure, il abandonna et se laissa dépasser par le flot bouillonnant de ses réflexions.

Sa première rencontre avec Steve avait été explosive et pour le moins… Blessante. Pour eux deux. Mais ce n'était que les actions du sceptre de Loki, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'empêche que les mots de Steve étaient restés bloqués dans sa tête, et revenaient le hanter chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de trop égoïste. C'était ces mots qui avaient résonnés dans son esprit quand la peur lui avait retourné l'estomac lors de la bataille de New-York. Il allait conduire cette bombe jusqu'au Chitauri, il allait gagner cette bataille et sauver New-York, vivant ou mort, parce que c'est ce qu'un vrai héro ferait.

Évidemment, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas un vrai héro, il n'a pas de pouvoirs, il apporte le malheur à son entourage (il suffisait de regarder Pepper, qui s'était faite enlever et avait failli mourir par sa faute, ou Rhodey qui s'était retrouvé bloqué dans une armure qu'il ne contrôlait plus.). Son père lui avait répété encore et encore que s'il pouvait l'échanger contre Captain America, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Et maintenant Tony comprenait pourquoi. Captain America n'était pas juste Captain America, il était aussi Steve, et Steve était magique.

À partir de là Tony commença à réparer une de ses armures distraitement, toutes ses pensées dirigées vers Steve. Il était en train de chauffer un produit chimique d'un violet étrange sans vraiment y faire attention, bien que la chose semble instable, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte du labo. L'inventeur sursauta si fort qu'il en tomba de sa chaise. Pourquoi JARVIS ne l'avait pas prévenu ? Ce n'était pas normal, personne ne toque à sa porte d'habitude, même Steve ne fait plus ça depuis qu'il lui a expliqué qu'il suffit de demander à JARVIS.

Tendu comme un arc, Tony se releva et s'avança lentement jusqu'à la porte. Quand il ouvrit brusquement, prêt à frapper un éventuel ennemi, il découvrit Bruce, qui s'était retiré au fond du couloir.

« B-Bruce ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Pourquoi t'as pas juste demandé à JARVIS de t'ouvrir ? Et pourquoi tu t'es mis aussi loin de la porte après avoir toqué ? »

« Parce que JARVIS ne répondait pas, et que je savais que tu ouvrirais la porte le poing levé, et que même si je pense être capable de contenir Hulk, je vais pas jouer avec le feu. »

« Euh… Ok… JARVIS ? »

Aucune réponse.

Tony se souvint vaguement l'avoir éteint pour faire des mises à jour et haussa les épaules.

« Et sinon, pourquoi tu as pris la peine de descendre jusqu'ici ? Besoin de moi ? »

« Non, je pensais juste empêcher ton idiot de cerveau de génie de tomber dans une spirale d'autodestruction à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Je pensais… Qu'on pourrait en discuter ? Calmement ? Je sais que tu penses à t'enfuir là maintenant, mais c'est une mauvaise idée parc… »

Bruce n'eut pas le temps de finir, Tony fonçait déjà vers la porte. Le scientifique soupira. Il savait que ça se passerait comme ça.

Tony couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers l'ascenseur, pestant de devoir utiliser les boutons à cause de l'absence de JARVIS.

Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin, il appuya sur le bouton le plus proche et tambourina aussitôt sur celui qui commande la fermeture des portes. Par chance, l'ascenseur était sa création et fonctionnait donc cent fois mieux que n'importe quel autre ascenseur. Il eut donc à peine le temps d'entendre Bruce appeler son nom d'une voix mi-ennuyée mi-inquiète avant que les portes se referment.

Il soupira de soulagement. Il sentait l'adrénaline redescendre, grognant intérieurement qu'il voulait juste un peu de tranquillité, quand il vit à quel étage l'ascenseur l'emmenait.

L'étage commun des Avengers.

Il FALLAIT qu'il appuie sur le bouton de l'étage commun des Avengers.

Il ferma les yeux quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta et que les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, espérant de tout son cœur que Clint et Natasha étaient ailleurs. Il savait déjà que Thor devait passer la journée avec Jane, mais les deux assassins n'avaient rien au programme de leur journée.

Il entendit un raclement de gorge et ouvrit les yeux à contre cœur.

Il découvrit devant lui une rousse et un archer contrariés.

« On savait déjà que tu es un enfant, Stark, mais pas au point de fuir ton deuxième meilleur pote qui vient t'offrir une oreille pour t'écouter. » Dit Natasha.

« Maintenant, on va devoir utiliser la manière forte, et affronter Steve quand il le découvrira. Et j'avais vraiment, vraiment pas envie de me battre avec Captain America aujourd'hui, Tony. » Soupira Clint.

Le brun déglutit nerveusement et tenta de refermer les portes de l'ascenseur, mais dès qu'elles commencèrent à obtempérer, les deux agents se glissèrent à l'intérieur.

Bruce attendait toujours dans le couloir menant à l'atelier, l'air un peu gêné, quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour révéler Tony, maîtrisé par deux espions super entrainés. Aussitôt, Bruce s'approcha du petit groupe et s'excusa auprès du brun.

« Je suis désolé Tony. J'ai essayé de te prévenir, mais tu avais déjà filé. Tu aurais mieux de juste parler avec moi… Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est juste qu'on s'inquiète et qu'on sait très bien ce qu'il se passe quand tu vas dans ton atelier après quelque chose de ce genre. Au bout de quelques heures tu te rappelles qu'il faut que tu fermes les portes pour avoir la paix, et on te revoit pas pendant plusieurs jours. »

Clint ajouta, l'air presque désolé :

« Mais ne le blame pas pour tout : c'était mon idée de t'attacher à une chaise jusqu'à que tu parles. »

« Que... QUOI ?! Pas question que vous me ligotiez à une chaise dans ma propre tour ! Vous entendez ?! LACHEZ-MOI OU J'APPELLE FURY ! »

Tony était déchainé désormais, mais se calma rapidement quand il croisa le regard terrifiant de Natasha.

Quand il fut enfin ligoté à cette fameuse chaise, les trois Avengers s'assirent face à lui et attendirent.

Le silence s'installa.

Et le silence dura.

Et dura encore.

Tony commençait à étouffer, il ne voulait pas leur parler, il ne voulait pas leur montrer sa faiblesse et sa confusion face à la situation, ils allaient partir s'ils apprenaient à quel point il est faible !

Mais le silence était si étouffant, et l'expression de Clint était, bien qu'un peu malicieuse, un peu inquiète.

Mais non, il n'allait pas parler.

Le silence continua de régner, et Natasha pinça les lèvres, elle avait l'air de vraiment vouloir que Tony parle.

Mais il était hors de question qu'il parle.

Et le silence était toujours là. Les yeux de Bruce était doux et interrogatifs, comme ceux d'un enfant qui ne comprend et attend innocemment une explication, étaient posés sur Tony.

Mais il n'allait pas craquer. Non.

« OK, très bien ! Je vais parler ! Mais détachez-moi. »

Un léger sourire vainqueur se forma sur les lèvres de ses trois 'agresseurs' et la rousse se leva pour défaire ses liens.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse avec Steve ? » Demanda Clint, pressant.

« Je… Euh… Thor… Pourquoi lui a-t-il demandé… Il impliquait que… »

« Tony. » Bruce avait l'air presque fatigué, mais aussi attendrit.

« Oui Bruce ? »

« Termine tes phrases, Tony. »

« Oh, euh, oui. Pardon. »

« Donc, tu disais que Thor impliquait quelque chose ? » Tony se fit la réflexion que Clint avait parfois l'air d'une adolescente surexcitée à la recherche de ragots.

« Eh bien… Il a impliqué queSteveestamoureuxdemoi. »

« Recommence, plus lentement. » Dit patiemment Natasha, tandis que Clint pouffait et Bruce levait les yeux au ciel.

« Il a impliqué que Steve m'aime. » Tony jouait maintenant avec ses doigts, regardant partout sauf dans la direction de ses trois… Amis ? Non, ils ne sont pas amis. Ils sont co-équipiers. Mais Bruce le considère peut-être un peu comme un ami ? Tony se força à se recentrer sur le sujet de conversation, maudissant sa concentration défaillante.

« Et donc ? Quel est le problème avec ça ? » Tony déglutit à la question de Clint

« Ben… Je pensais pas que Thor était comme ça. »

« Comment ça, 'comme ça' ? » Demanda Natasha sur un ton étrange.

« Je pensais pas qu'il était du genre à se servir de mes sentiments pour Steve pour me faire du mal. Tout le monde sait que Steve me déteste et ne reste près de moi que pour s'assurer que je ne crée pas un deuxième Ultron, et au mieux, je remplace Howard. »

Tony ferma les yeux, prêt à entendre les autres éclater de rire et lui dire que ouais, Thor lui avait fait une bonne blague, et que ça avait été super drôle de le voir rougir comme une tomate.

Mais au lieu de ça, la seule chose qui résonna dans la pièce fut son prénom, prononcé par une voix brisée, une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles.

« Tony… »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous ce premier chapitre ? Une review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**JE SUIS DESOLEE.** Vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je voulais publier ce chapitre à temps, mais mon word a lâché, et ensuite j'avais un oral de TPE (pour le bac vous savez) et des évals d'SVT et de math, et vu que je suis S fallait pas que je les rate et en bref... Le travail c'est chiant et ça craint et je suis désolée ' donc pour m'excuser, je vous publierai le chapitre 3 demain ! (si j'y pense. svp faites y moi penser)

oOoOoOo

"Allo ?"

"Steve. On a un problème." Le blond se raidit immédiatement.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sam ? Quelqu'un est blessé ? Une attaque ?"

"Non. Mais viens à la tour. Dépêche-toi."

Steve était de plus en plus inquiet. La voix de son ami était sombre, et cela ne l'aidait pas à rester calme. De plus, Tony était à la tour ! Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

"Tony va bien ?"

Un rire lui répondit.

"Tu aurais dû t'en préoccuper AVANT que Bruce m'envoie un message me disant que Tony a besoin de toi pour le sortir d'une situation désagréable. Maintenant viens."

"Que... Quoi ?" Essaya de demander Steve, mais Sam avait déjà raccroché.

Avec soulagement, le super soldat se rendit qu'il n'était qu'à deux rues de la tour des Avengers. Il courut jusqu'à la tour, puis jusque dans l'ascenseur où il demanda à JARVIS de l'emmener jusqu'à l'étage ou se trouvait Tony.

Quand la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit enfin, Steve ne questionna tout d'abord pas la situation étrange et s'approcha doucement, sans un bruit, vers la chaise où Tony était assis, dos à lui. Clint et Natasha avaient dû l'apercevoir s'approcher étant donné qu'ils lui faisaient face, mais ils ne le montraient pas. Le génie était en train de parler d'une voix étrange, comme distante, mais en même temps pensive, et quelque chose résonnait. De la douleur.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il était du genre à se servie de mes sentiments pour Steve pour me faire du mal. Tout le monde sait que Steve me déteste et ne reste près de moi que pour s'assurer que je ne crée pas un deuxième Ultron et au mieux, je remplace Howard."

Le silence se fit et les mots de l'inventeur coulèrent dans le coeur de Steve, le déchirant au passage.

Alors c'était ça que pensait Tony. Que Steve le déteste.

Qu'il n'est là que pour remplacer Howard.

Que Steve ne lui fait pas confiance et ne fait que le surveiller pour empêcher la naissance d'un autre Ultron.

Alors, sans qu'il puisse s'arrêter, ou simplement y penser, toutes ses émotions s'enfuirent de sa bouche en deux syllabes, deux syllabes qui voulaient tout, et rien dire, cela dépend des oreilles dans lesquelles elles tomberont.

" Tony..."

L'effet fut immédiat. Tout le monde sursauta, même Natasha se redressa un peu plus rapidement que nécessaire. Surpris, Steve nota qu'il était capable d'être assez silencieux pour ne pas avertir deux agents du SHIELD s'ils étaient concentré sur autre chose.

Natasha et Clint se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce sans un mot, suivis par Bruce, qui s'arrêta un moment près du blond, avant de lui glisser d'une voix bienveillante :

"Doucement, Steve, sois patient."

Patient, ok. Il fallait qu'il soit patient, se répéta le super soldat.

Quand la porte de l'atelier se referma, Steve s'approcha lentement de Tony, qui était resté raide dans sa chaise, toujours attaché. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression du génie. Il hésita. Était-il sage de le détacher ? N'allait-il pas immédiatement s'enfuir ?

"Que feras-tu si je te détache ? Parce que nous avons besoin de parlé, là, et j'ai pas envie qu'on le fasse alors qu-"

"C'est bon, je partirai pas. De toute façon, je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais on est déjà dans mon refuge." La voix de l'inventeur était basse et fatiguée.

"Oh, euh, d'accord." Les liens furent vite dénoués, ils n'étaient qu'à peine serrés, Tony n'aurait presque rien eu à faire pour s'en défaire, s'il avait essayé.

* * *

"Tony ?" Le brun releva la tête vers le symbole de l'Amérique, qui se tenait devant lui, se balançant presque maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre.

"Tu veux bien qu'on euh... Qu'on aille discuter sur le canapé là-bas ? Ce serait plus confortable."

Mais pourquoi Steve voulait-il absolument tout faire si bien ? Se lamenta intérieurement Tony. Il savait de quoi le blond souhaitait discuter, mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas faire ça plus... Simplement ? Il est un Stark, il n'est pas en sucre, loin de là, il peut se faire rejeter par Captain America en toute dignité.

Alors non, ils n'iront pas s'assoir sur ce foutu canapé pour que Steve lui explique pourquoi un homme et un homme ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble.

Non.

" Oui "

Merde !

Le blond lui offrit un petit sourire et alla s'assoir sur le canapé, tapotant un espace à sa droite. Comme un zombie, Tony se leva et alla s'assoir à l'endroit indiqué.

Et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte des conséquences.

Il était maintenant assis tout contre Steve, coincé entre le super soldat et l'accoudoir, alors que s'il avait réfléchi, en tant que génie ça devrait pas être si compliqué que ça, et se mettre à la gauche du blond, là ou il y avait plus de place. Mais non, au lieu de ça, il avait écouté le captain sans penser.

Il poussa un lourd soupir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Et putain ce que c'était proche, le brun pouvait sentir le souffle puissant du blond sur sa peau.

Des frissons et des sensations contraires parcoururent le corps du génie. Et puisque toutes les émotions se battaient dans son cœur, désespérée d'attendre la surface, il choisit la plus facile à exprimer.

"Mais à quoi tu joues là ?! T'as entendu que j'avais des sentiments pour toi et maintenant tu joues avec eux aussi !? A moins que tu fasses ça depuis un certain temps déjà ! Dis-moi Cap, tu crois pas qu'il y a des moyens plus simples pour me faire payer. Je te pensais aussi cruel."

"Je... Non Tony ! C'est pas ça..."

"Ah oui, et c'est quoi alors ? Tu te venges ? Howard te manque tant que ça ? J'espère bien qu'il te manque, il te préférait à son propre fils ce connard ! Alors toi aussi t'en es un au final ? C'est le temps qui t'a changé ou tu as toujours été comme ça ?"

"TONY !" Le brun, réalisant soudainement ce qu'il venait de dire, sursauta et tenta de s'écarter, mais les mains du soldat étaient fermement agrippées à ses épaules. Le tourbillon d'émotions eut raison de lui et il lutta pour retenir ses larmes. Il sentait le coup de poing venir et il regrettait amèrement ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Je... Steve, je suis désolé ! Tellement désolé, Howard était un homme bien, je suis désolé, t'es pas un connard, t'es parfait, je.. Désolé, pard-hm !"

Le brun mit un moment à réaliser ce qui l'avait coupé dans son élan.

Des lèvres.

Ses lèvres.

Sur les siennes.

Captain America, et mieux que ça, Steve était en train de l'embrasser. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Il était peut-être mort, ou dans un de ses nombreux rêves de Steve.

Tony fut ramené à la réalité quand Steve rompit le baiser. Choqué, le brun fixa l'expression du blond. Il souriait doucement. Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens. Son étonnement dû se peindre sur son visage car Steve dit gentiment, la voix légère tremblante et débordante d'émotions.

"Bruce m'avait dit d'être patient, et j'ai essayé de discuter avec toi, mais expliquer quelque chose à Tony Stark quand celui-ci est convaincu du contraire, c'est impossible."

Tony était toujours aussi confus, voire plus. Tout était si détaillé, pour un rêve... Peut-être était-il mort en mission. Le Steve de son rêve allait bientôt le lui annoncer et il serait envoyé en enfer.

"...ny ? Tony, tu m'écoutes ?"

Se reconcentrant sur le blond, l'inventeur acquiesça.

"Tony, je voulais te dire que je r-retourne tes sentiments, mais... Tu ne m'as juste pas laissé le temps. Alors, je suis désolé, mais en te voyant t'enfoncer dans le non-sens que tu percevais, j'ai perdu patience."

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Steve, mais le soldat semblait savoir qu'il était important de ne pas le briser pendant que Tony réfléchissait à la situation et décidait de sa réaction.

Au bout d'un moment, le brun bougea doucement jusqu'à que sa tête repose juste au-dessus du coeur du super soldat. Sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce, à peine perceptible, comme s'il revenait d'une longue bataille.

"J'aime bien quand tu perds patience."

Steve éclata d'un rire doux et soulagé, avant de proposer gentiment à Tony de monter voir les autres. Il n'obtint cependant aucune réponse, et quand il baissa les yeux, ils tombèrent sur un génie paisiblement endormit.

Il se ressassa la scène durant les minutes suivante, et se rendit soudainement compte que Tony était attaché à une chaise quand il est arrivé. Oh, Bruce Natasha et Clint avait intérêt à avoir déjà commencé à courir.

oOoOoOo

Désolée ! Je coupe là, je publierai la suite demain par contre ! :D (ne me tuez pas si j'oublie, mais si vous souhaitez vraiment que je le publie, il suffit de me le rappeler par PM, je suis vraiment tête en l'air en ce moment XDD

 **Une review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis désolée... Ok, faudrait juste que j'arrête de promettre et d'oublier ' mais au moins vous n'avez pas attendu un mois ? Ok, je suis quand même en retard, pardon. Bref, dans ce chapitre, ça commence à devenir beaucoup plus sombre et ça annonce la couleur pour les chapitres suivants. J'aimerai vous communiquer qu'à la base, Tony était sensé se tuer à la fin, donc quoi qu'il lui arrive, souvenez vous que je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas tuer mes personnages... ok ? ^^'

Donc, pour voir les avertissements pour ce chapitre, aller voir à la fin du chapitre (jveux pas spoiler ceux qui veulent découvrir)

 **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont commenté, suivent, et mise en favoris ma fanfiction ! C'est quelque chose qui me fait vraiment plaisir et m'encourage à continuer ! Cette fanfiction existe grâce à vous !**

#######

Les jours suivants furent hors du temps. Rien de spécial ne se passa, mise à part la vengeance de Steve bien évidemment. Il attacha Natasha, Clint et Bruce à une chaise, et les laissa là pendant un jour, sans rien pour s'occuper. Oh, les trois auraient pu s'échapper immédiatement, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie que Steve trouve une vengeance plus originale, qui aurait sûrement été bien pire.

La période étant donc tranquille, tous les Avengers étaient restés à la tour la plupart du temps. Steve et Tony ne se quittaient pas, et le blond avait ainsi réussit à faire sortir l'inventeur de son atelier pour faire autre chose que dormir, manger, ou combattre. Le couple nouvellement formé ne changea pas grand-chose à ses habitudes, n'y ajoutant que quelques baisers et des câlins plus assumés.

Ils reprirent lentement contact avec la réalité, retrouvant la notion du temps au fil des missions, mais le bonheur de s'être enfin trouvés ne s'évanouit jamais, et le monde leur semblait milles fois plus coloré.

Quand Tony était blessé et allait se cacher dans l'atelier pour se soigner, parce que :

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir le médecin, c'est juste une balle normale qui a traversé mon bras gauche, je peux très bien m'en occuper avec ma main droite pas besoin de toi Cap et NON Bruce s'il te plait ne fait pas cette tête je suis désolé ! Il y a du matériel fragile ! »

Mais heureusement, Steve ramenait Bruce et ce dernier faisait plus ou moins semblant d'être énervé (car il l'était toujours un peu de voir Tony se comporter ainsi). Le matériel et les projets se trouvant dans le labo-atelier n'étant pas Hulk proof, Tony paniquait à chaque fois et accordait à son science bro tout ce qu'il désirait, sous les yeux amusés de Steve.

Deux mois après qu'ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble, une mission échoua. Iron man n'avait pas été capable d'empêcher l'écroulement d'un immeuble sur ses occupants, et une cinquantaine de personnes avaient perdu la vie. Évidemment, Tony resta silencieux, mais ses pensées étaient assourdissantes. Toute l'équipe savait parfaitement ce qui se passait en ce moment même dans son cerveau de génie. Ce fut Natasha qui s'aventura la première sur le champ de mine.

« Tony… ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, même sans être un génie je suis persuadée que c'était physiquement impossible d'empêcher cet immeuble de tomber. »

Aucune réponse. Clint tenta sa chance.

« Stark, tu sais très bien que c'est le méchant qui a détruit ce bâtiment, tu as a fait tout ce que tu as pu. »

Toujours aucune réponse.

Thor ouvrit la bouche, mais Tony, toujours dans l'armure, fit demi-tour dans les airs et se dirigea vers la tour.

Il y eut un soupir général, puis les regards se tournèrent vers Bruce et Steve.

« Il ne nous laissera pas entrer. » Marmonna Bruce.

« Il faut essayer. » La voix de Captain America était tremblante, et il était clair qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même qu'il y avait quelques chances de réussite au moins.

##########################

Et voilà comment les deux Avengers s'étaient retrouvés assis dans le couloir menant à l'atelier, adossés contre les vitres actuellement opaques. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils essayaient d'atteindre Tony, ne serait-ce que lui parler, mais rien n'y avait fait, seul JARVIS répondait que son créateur ne se mettait actuellement pas en danger et que dans ce cas il n'ouvrirait pas les portes de l'atelier à moins que Tony le veuille.

Lorsque Steve retenta sa chance et que l'IA ne lui répondit même pas, ils soupirèrent en cœur pour la énième fois.

#########################

Dans l'atelier, Tony travaillait. Encore et encore. Il ne s'arrêtait que pour se faire un café et lancer une simulation, si lancer une simulation et rester immobile une ou deux minutes à analyser les résultats est compté comme une pause. Il faisait tout son possible pour repousser les souvenirs de la dernière bataille, mais dès que son esprit avait quelques secondes de libre, un peu d'espace inoccupé, il le remplissait avec des flashs de l'immeuble s'écroulant, il faisait résonner les cris des victimes dans les oreilles du génie.

JARVIS lui demandait régulièrement l'autorisation de faire entrer Steve et Bruce dans l'atelier, mais Tony refusait à chaque fois et avait fini par mettre JARVIS en mode muet. Il baissa la musique à contre cœur quand sa migraine devint insupportable. La semaine d'avant, il avait pris un sale coup sur la tête, et il avait jusque-là réussi à le cacher aux Avengers. Mais avec la musique en sourdine, les vagues de culpabilités revinrent.

Rapidement, l'inventeur n'était plus capable de travailler tant ses mains tremblaient. Il était un tueur. Un criminel, un danger public, il était le pire, et il osait sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi pur que Steve, Captain America. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'était qu'une erreur, une expérience ratée, son père avait raison.

Il ne sait pas quand les larmes commencèrent à couler, mais sa vision était maintenant troublée les perles salées. Et un Stark ne pleure pas. Jamais. Une haine brulante monta en lui. Une haine pour l'homme qu'il était. Une colère sans nom envers tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal, envers toutes ses erreurs.

Lentement, calmement, il se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de son atelier. Il ouvrit un placard à double fond, et sortit une bouteille de Scotch. Il l'ouvrit, et au moment où il la portait à ses lèvres, il se souvint d'une bouteille semblable, éclatée à ses pieds, et de son père, hurlant et le menaçant. Une bouffée de rage l'envahit. Il n'était pas mieux que son père ! Il était d'ailleurs certainement pire ! Oser se taper Captain America alors qu'il est un meurtrier de masses !

Il explosa la bouteille contre le mur le plus proche.

Un éclat de verre glissa jusqu'à lui. Il l'attrapa. Le morceau était encore mouillé d'alcool. Ça ferait vraiment mal si…

Mais il le méritait. Il méritait d'ailleurs tellement pire. Mais ça serait un bon début.

Il remonta sa manche et tourna l'intérieur de son bras vers lui. Il devait être prudent : le monde a besoin d'Iron Man et les Avengers de nouvelles améliorations.

Il appuya la peau déjà couverte de cicatrices datant d'il y a bien longtemps, et coupa.

Aussitôt, une douleur brulante l'assaillit. Il serra les dents et, au bout d'un court moment, sentit la boule coincée dans sa gorge se décomposer.

Il le méritait, et cela faisait passer la douleur de son cœur.

Les larmes se tarirent au fur et à mesure qu'il coupait et que son sang coulait.

Au bout d'une minute, ou peut-être des heures, il ne savait pas trop, il entendit vaguement Steve et Bruce l'appeler avec hésitation. Aussitôt, il paniqua : JARVIS avait ouvert les portes, ils allaient le voir dans cet… Cet état, et c'était inacceptable ! Rapidement, les mains tremblantes, il baissa sa manche et essuya le sang qui avait coulé au sol avec un chiffon qui trainait là. Il enfila ensuite une veste en cuir qui trainait non loin, au cas où le sang traverserait le tissu du t-shirt.

Puis, se rappelant que JARVIS leur avait ouvert parce qu'il s'était… Blessé, il inspira un grand coup et appuya sa main sur des débris de verre. Ils coupèrent sa paume et quand il la tourna vers lui, des morceaux de verre étaient plantés à l'intérieur.

Il resta assis là, à contempler sa paume ensanglantée, jusqu'à que Steve et Bruce le trouvent.

##############################

Quand JARVIS ouvrit enfin les portes de l'atelier, sans rien dire, Steve échangea un regard avec Bruce, pour rencontrer la même inquiétude dans les yeux de son ami. Ils se levèrent et, hésitant, pénétrèrent dans le refuge de son petit ami. Ils l'appelèrent, mais personne ne répondit. Bruce murmura anxieusement :

« JARVIS a dit qu'il n'ouvrirait pas les portes sans l'accord de Tony tant qu'il ne se mettrait pas en danger… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il a peut-être simplement donné sa permission pour qu'on entre ? » Cela sonnait faux, même dans ses oreilles.

Leur discussion s'arrêta net quand, en tournant derrière le plan de travail le plus éloigné de la porte, ils tombèrent sur Tony, assis en tailleur au milieu de verre brisé, absorbé dans la contemplation de sa main couverte de sang et empestant l'alcool.

« Tony ! Tony ça va ?! Bruce ! La trousse de soin ! »

Bruce s'éloigna en tentant de garder son calme. Ce n'était qu'un peu de sang, un accident, et lui et Steve avaient passé beaucoup, beaucoup trop de temps à s'inquiéter pour Tony. Steve attrapait doucement la main blessée de l'inventeur quand il revint. Le contact sembla reconnecter le génie à la réalité.

#############################

Il regardait sa paume, pensant vaguement que cela représentait bien l'était métaphorique de ses mains : couvertes de sang. Et puis un soudain contact sur sa main blessée le ramena à la réalité.

« -ny ? Tony ? Tu m'entends ? » …. Steve ?

Ah, ils l'avaient enfin trouvé.

Tony leva les yeux vers Steve, qui s'était agenouillé, la mine inquiète. Tony ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour rassurer son petit ami, Bruce demanda calmement à Steve de se pousser sur le côté et pris sa place.

Alors que Bruce lui faisait un bandage, Tony vérifia discrètement que la manche de son bras gauche était bien en place et que rien n'indiquait que ce dernier était couvert de coupures.

Puis, il tourna la tête vers Steve, qui par chance avait le regard fixé sur la main que soignait Bruce.

Il inspira profondément. S'il connaissait ces deux-là un tant soit peu…

Il fit le décompte mentalement : 3… 2… 1…

Steve parla le premier :

« Alors, euh, comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

« J'ai fait tomber la bouteille, et quand j'ai voulu ramasser, j'ai posé la main là où il fallait pas. » Steve plissa les yeux.

N'importe qui aurait cru au mensonge de l'inventeur, il a été entrainé à mentir depuis la toute petite enfance. Mais Steve n'était pas n'importe qui.

Qu'est ce qui se passait dans la tête du génie pour qu'il veuille le cacher à son petit-ami ?

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour insister, exiger de savoir ce qu'il était réellement arrivé, mais se retint au dernier moment, bloquant les mots dans sa gorge dans un éclair de lucidité.

S'il insistait, Tony se fermerait pour de bon.

S'il insistait, le brun se mettrait sur la défensive.

S'il insistait, ce serait pire.

C'est ce qu'il se dit, et il se dit qu'il avait raison, car il est Captain America, et Captain America a toujours raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors il sourit à l'homme qui avait la moitié de son cœur, l'autre moitié appartenant à un fantôme, et lui lança :

« Tu n'apprendras jamais à faire attention à ce genre de choses hein ? »

#############################

 **AVERTISSEMENTS :** **Ce chapitre peut être dérangeant pour cause d'automutilation et de pensées dégradantes d'un personnage envers lui-même**.

Une review ? Sachez aussi que si ça ne va pas, sentez-vous libre de venir me parler 3


End file.
